


Happy Holidays

by readercat



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readercat/pseuds/readercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles shows Erik that Christmas is the season for giving...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> A very, very short Christmas gift to all ya'll...

     Being Jewish (and hardly the most sentimental of men), the idea of Christmas and all of its tradition is lost on Erik Lehnsherr.  But that doesn’t keep him from coming to a dead stop at the sight before him when he walks into the mansion‘s living room late Christmas Eve:  Charles Xavier laying under the Christmas tree, naked but for the bright red bow around his neck, a strategically-placed Santa Claus hat, and a smile.  
     “Hello, Erik!” Charles grins. “I know you don’t celebrate Christmas, but _I_ do.  And guess what I want for Christmas this year…?”  
     Erik is so stunned that the only thing he can say is, “Gurk…?!”, which from Charles’s smug look seems to be the appropriate response.  
     Charles raises up to a sitting position, somehow managing to make it look like the most sensual thing Erik has ever seen (Erik noting that _something_ is holding the Santa hat intriguingly in place), and says, “I’m sorry if I’m being too forward, my friend, but if I waited for you, it would never happen.  And after all, Erik--Christmas _is_ the season for giving and I _do_ have something I want to give you… **me**.”  
     Again, Charles finds Erik’s strangled response most gratifying, and smiles becomingly.  
     Erik manages to somehow drag his eyes away from the magic, gravity-defying Santa hat to look at the bow tied around Charles neck…and the unusual gift tag dangling from it--which upon closer inspection turns out to be a foil condom packet (with Erik’s name printed on it) and a small tube of lubrication.  
     Erik quickly gains a newfound appreciation for the holiday season as he eagerly unwraps and makes use of his gifts.  Afterward, he kisses Charles and apologizes. “Thank you, Charles, I love my gift.  And I’m sorry I didn’t give you anything.”  
     Charles laughs and kisses him back, “Oh, I beg to differ, Erik.  You gave me definitely gave me something--and it is  _exactly_ what I wanted this year.  Let‘s take a few minutes to recover--and if you want, you can give it to me again…”  
  
     Christmas morning, they open their eyes to find themselves surrounded by the other inhabitants of the mansion who had come running downstairs to open their Christmas presents--only to find Erik and Charles laying naked beneath the Christmas tree, in a clearly compromising position.

     Charles and Erik just grin and say, "Happy Christmas, everyone!"

    Raven sums it up best, with a snorted, "Ha!  More like, Happy Ending!"


End file.
